Say You Won't Let Go
by piperh4lliwell
Summary: After Luke & Lorelai shared a kiss outside his diner at Rory's bon voyage party they must figure out where they stand with one another. Both want to pursue a romance but neither want to get hurt again. Will they give into their feelings or will they sacrifice their feelings for their pride?
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose over a quaint little town situated in Connecticuit it seemed as though everyone was happy. Couples were strolling down the street hand in hand, the market people were chirpy and everyone smiled at one another, everyone was happy, or was it because Lorelai Gilmore was indeed happy herself? Was she stuck in her little bubble feeding her fantasy of sunshine and happy people as one does when they're happy. She walked down the street in a trance, her only daughter had moved away surely that should make _anyone_ sad? But not Lorelai, no she was happy because she ended up with the man of her dreams. Her ex fiancé Luke Danes had professed his love for her the night previous and she had never been so happy on such a sad occasion. He had kissed her in the middle of the street but they quickly broke away and ran inside his diner out of fear of being watched, once they entered the diner out of prying eyes they resumed their make out session. Hot. Steamy. On the Counter. Lorelai was happy. However once they finished they didn't talk as Rory had been calling her cell phone repeatedly. They promised to speak the next day. He handed her a necklace and gave her a peck on the cheek before she left. She was happy.

And now it was the next day and he was supposed to call. He said he was going to call. Lorelai stopped in the street and frowned slightly. Why hadn't he called? She checked her cellphone incase she missed a call but she didn't. She kept walking, her bubble getting smaller and smaller, suddenely she noticed couples sniping at one another and market traders grumbling about their customers. Where was he? She stopped outside the diner. She needed coffee. She didn't want to make the first move however, that was his job. He said he would call. She bit her lip and wondered what to do, eventually she decided to swallow her pride and bite the bullet. She opened the door and walked over to the counter where she took a seat. Noone was there.

"Lucas," she called as she clicked her fingers "Coffee, my dear man,"

She saw him pop his head from the kitchen "Oh," he replied "Lorelai, hey," he paused "Sure, one sec,"

She sighed "Exactly the reaction I wanted," she mumbled sarcastically "Take your time,"

Within seconds he appeared holding a freshly brewed pot of coffee "You came right in time,"

She grinned "My coffee senses were tingling, it's my sixth sense y'know,"

He rolled his eyes "I'm aware,"

She slowly held the cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip. She gulped wondering whether she should bring up the fact he hadn't called. "So, you said you'd call," she said quietly.

He blushed "I did,"

"And you didn't,"

"I didn't,"

She heaved a sigh "Look we can repeat each other all day long if you want but we're going to have to talk about this eventually," she said.

He nodded "I know,"

"So, when?"

"When I close, 8pm?"

"Sounds good, yours or mine?"

"How about over dinner?" he asked "I'll pick you up around 8.30?"

"I'll be the one in the dress," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm picking you up,"

"So?"

"You're going to be the only one at your house,"

"And?"

"You didn't need to say that,"

"Lucas," she said "What's your point?"

He rolled his eyes "Jeez, drink your coffee,"

She grinned and took a gulp of her coffee. Finally they were going to work things out.


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

Anyone who knew Lorelai Gilmore would agree that she was not a shy person, she was a fast talking, loud and carefree individual who had grown up in a repressed society that revolved around glitz and glamour, a society where class meant absolutely everything and if you didn't have money you were looked down upon but Lorelai? She became a mother at the mere age of sixteen, she broke out of the conservative society and raised her daughter far away from that life; she was not shy.

But in this moment in time? Lorelai Gilmore was an absolute nervous wreck.

After she flung every piece of clothing that she owned she stared at her empty closet, with tears in her eyes. "What am I going to wear?" she groaned in despair. She picked up a red dress and scrunched her face, was it too slutty? Was it too bright? Did Luke like red? She couldn't remember and that made her feel terrible. How could she not remember if Luke liked red? What was Luke's favourite colour, did he even like sushi? Suddenly the doorbell rang startling her out of her thoughts, she jumped. He wasn't supposed to be here yet. She looked at her watch, he was 21 minutes early. Luke was never early, or was he? Lorelai groaned as she threw her dressing gown on and ran downstairs. She peeked out the door before she opened it and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sookie instead of Luke.

"Sook," she said breathlessly as she opened the door "What are you doing here?"

Sookie gasped "Don't you have a date? Why are you in your dressing gown," she gasped "Oh no Lorelai-,"

Lorelai shook her head "It's okay Sookie, he's coming at 8.30," Sookie glanced at her watch and shot her a look of confusion "That's in 19 minutes,"

"19?" yelped Lorelai "Oh my god, I have no idea what to wear,"

"18 now,"

"I was going to wear my red sparkly dress, y'know the one that I got last Christmas but I think it's too slutty and does Luke like red,"

"16 now," said Sookie, "Stop babbling and get dressed, wear the red dress,"

"Right the red dress, Luke likes red right? Who doesn't like red, red is a very attractive colour and very bright," she babbled as Sookie pushed her up the stairs, once she reached the top she stopped "Wait, why are you here?"

"I'm dogsitting. 15!"

 **XXXX**

Lorelai looked in the mirror and studied herself carefully. She had changed her outfit at the last minute and was now wearing a blue strappy dress that didn't show too much cleavage but just enough. She had worn her strappy, black high heels and curled her hair. She took a deep breath. She was ready. She walked down the stairs to see Sookie curled up on the couch cuddling Paul Anka.

"What happened the red dress?" asked Sookie as she examined her outfit.

Lorelai bit her lip "You don't like it? Should I go change?"

Sookie laughed "No sweetie, you look beautiful, really," she shook her head "I've never seen you this …. Nervous,"

Lorelai sat down "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a freaking mess, you were concernered whether Luke liked red,"

Lorelai gave a half hearted smile "I just really want this to work,"

Sookie patted her hand "It will sweetie, you and Luke are meant to be, you know that, I know that, he knows that, Hell the whole town does. It will,"

Lorelai nodded, she needed to hear that speech from her best friend. All day she had been doubting whether they were making the right choice. Things hadn't worked out before so why should they now? They had grown since they were last together, they had been through different experiences which had shaped them – but it was separately. Lorelai had even been married but she tried not to think of that mistake. It was too fresh. Too raw. She didn't need to think about her ex husband right now.

The doorbell rang and Lorelai shot Sookie a smile "He's here,"

"Don't stay out too late young lady," teased Sookie "I want you home by 1.20,"

"Don't wait up, Mom," yelled Lorelai as she made her way to the door. She opened the door to a man with freshly combed hair and wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey there, Stud," she flirted "You scrub up well,"

Luke rolled his eyes "Jeez,"

"This is our first date," she said "It has to be a mystery,"

"This is not our first date," he replied as he closed the door behind him "We've been on many dates before,"

"But this is a fresh date,"

"What's a fresh date,"

She stopped outside his car and wrapped her arms around his neck. "A fresh date is where we stop being so immature and begin acting like adults," she leaned in and kissed him. Once they broke apart a smile spread across his face "I could get used to fresh dates," he opened the car door for her and she got in. She bit her lip in excitement; she had no idea why she was so nervous about this.

 **XXXX**


End file.
